Haunted Secrets
by AquaEclipse
Summary: A theory of mine that I made in the early days of Season 2, about what happened to the YouTubers after leaving the Murder Mystery Mansion and why/how they arrived in Beacontown. Note that I own absolutely nothing but the plot and the AU. You have been warned for feels.
1. Chapter 1: I've Got to Go Home

_**Haunted Secrets**_

 **Rating:** K+ or T, for death, blood and destruction

 **Summary:** Have you ever wondered…what happened to the YouTubers after the Mansion Murder Mystery, and before their appearance in Beacontown? Go ahead. Read at your own risk. Hope you don't mind death, destruction, PTSD, nightmare-worthy incidents, mental torture and shipwrecks.

 **Genre(s):** Angst/Drama

 **Fandom:** Minecraft and Minecraft: Story Mode (MCSM)

 **Listed Character(s):** YouTubers, OC

 **Song List:** _Falling Inside the Black_ by Skillet and _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ by Green Day

 **A/N: The lyrics to the song can be found online at (after removing the spaces):**

 **www. azlyrics lyrics/ skillet/ fallinginsidetheblack. html**

 **www. azlyrics lyrics/ greenday/ boulevardofbrokendreams. html**

 **Timeline Note:**

Year One: Early May – Endercon

Early July – End of MCSM S1E4, 1st Founding Day/Creation of New Order

Early-Mid September – Finding EF&S

Sky City (Portal Adventure, Day 3)

Mansion Murder Mystery (Portal Adventure, Day 3-4)

Between _Portal Adventure, Day 3-4_ and _Pre-5th Founding Day & S2E1_: Creation of Minecraft Misadventures

 **AU Notes:**

SLW AU (Canon up to Episode 400 or so)

Dogcraft AU

Jesse Variant: pale skin, male, Redstone Riot

 **Ships (Plus Minor Spoilers)**

Flipnaby (Barnaby/Flippy, wolves, canon, sunken)

Sqampy (Stampy/Sqaishey, players, canon, sunken)

TargetDash (HTT/VD, players, canon, sailing)

 **Sorry for the long A/N and short chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: But I Wanna Go Home, I've Got to Go Home**

~Mid-September, Year One of MCSM~

The portal key had been returned to its rightful owner, who headed to his portal to home. The two remaining YouTubers glanced at each other. They actually didn't need the portal key to head home, actually.

As a matter of fact, few select worlds' leaders had an 'Interworldly Homing Portal-key', or as Potterheads shortened it, 'portkey'. It would take them home, even through space and/or time to get there if needed.

The few select worlds had one thing in common – they had direct portals to other worlds. For example, Dogcraft and Bookcraft, SLW and Wonderberg, etc. And since they were the leaders of their respective home worlds, they were the ones in possession of the 'portkeys'.

A flat disc, small enough to fit into a palm. One had the image of a wolf sitting on a book on its central circle. The other had that of a _sunkiss_ flower (symbolizing the joy and creativity) and a _Lovely Jubbly Love-Love Petals_ (symbolizing friendship, kindness and passion) atop a cake. Yet as the 'portkey' was directly tied to the world itself, both flowers were at least 50% wilted and there was a fading (or was it the opposite?) arrow smack in the centre of the image.

Clutching the Interworldly Homing Portal-keys, they were transported directly home, only one of them to passion and peace and wishes granted. The other? To war escalated from daily-strengthening foes going too overboard. But it was home nonetheless.

Until mere hours before.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm guessing that you are wondering what happened next. This is based on a theory of mine, on what happened to the YouTubers. Be prepared for a heck lot of crying for the YouTubers' fates.**

 **WARNING: This story's sequel takes place in one of the YouTubers' own Worlds, and it may cause a lot of confusion. I will be posting it on the MCSM/MC crossover section. A series of one-shots that take place in this AU will also be posted.**

 **NOTE: Once again, please don't accuse me of rulebreaking. I will post the 'links' to the song lyrics online like I did for** _ **Hide and Seek**_ **.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I will be posting the next chapter very, very soon, if I haven't already.**

 **\- Talons**


	2. Chapter 2: There's No Escaping Tragedy

**Chapter Two: There's No Escaping Tragedy**

It had been around a year since the war begun. Things had changed.

To be technical, it wasn't even a war. More like a jumble of spying missions, resource gathering, guerrilla attacks and redstone traps.

At first, they thought it was the wolves that was the strength. That wasn't the case – it was the friends. Friends with talent in technics, combat, etc. And since the…boss of the world was gone for the evening, they struck, and they struck hard.

They…dealt with them. The…guard friends. And it didn't take long for an elaborate, complex yet cunning (in a bad way) plan to formulate in their black minds. It would just need a way to arrange a distraction. And they had just that – having a spider spawner dungeon right underneath their base had its perks, other than keeping intruders out.

No, they wouldn't harm the wolf pack. Without their pack leader(s), they would surely be lost and pose no threat to their regime.

* * *

 _A misunderstanding gone too far,_

 _Leading to hearts as black as tar._

 _With blood and pain, darkness takes over,_

 _To defeat, worlds must cross-over._

-the Authoress' poetic summary-prophecy of the abandoned _FVW Series_

* * *

It was working. The spider guards were indeed the perfect distraction – using a golden sword meant easy prey…and she had sent out the undead guards to… _retrieve_ their target, before retiring to her personal lab to make even more potions and test more redstone creations.

Of course, they did _not_ take into the account that he had a pretty powerful bow that they wanted, but meh, they could enchant their own overpowered bow. He was definitely out of arrows, the spies noticed, so he supposed he could keep the bow. Even though he really wanted it.

* * *

"Where are my friends?"

"Oh, your friends…they're chillin' in the Aether right now." Smirk.

"Oh-k – WAIT, WHAT?!"

* * *

"Get down there."

The effect was…shockingly hilarious. "No, you can't bully me into obeying you! NO. WAY."

"Really? Then your precious dog will pay the price…" He pointed his bow and arrow at a wolf sitting on a one-block floating platform, who looked distinctly uncomfortable and…as though he had disappointed his owner…fantastic.

Beneath the tiny floating platform was a deep pit. At the bottom of pit was lava. Glowing orange, fiery and molten lava, where anything would be destroyed if it were thrown into a portion of it in any size, be it the huge sea in the Nether or just a one-block hole. And I doubt that the wolf would get fed fire-resistance potion before getting thrown in.

"WHAT? Barnaby…don't you do _anything_ to him…don't you _dare_!"

"One shot, roast wolf. Now get down there."

* * *

Less than an hour later, HitTheTarget and Veeva Dash claimed victory to the war. "After all," he said, looking down at his barely alive and very much defeated and defenseless enemy, before leaving the chamber of nether brick variants, obsidian and lava, "there's no escaping tragedy."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow…I broke my own heart writing this! Guess the inspiration for this chapter (SLW situations only), tell autocorrect to burn in hell for all I care (I typed this on a Word document…think of the many words, names and British spellings appearing on the screen with the red underlining, plus my style and the song lyrics causing blue underlining…)and don't forget to R &R! And note that HTT and VD are not my OCs. The unfortunate YouTuber featured in this chapter can deal with those two a$$holes…I'm sorry.**

 **The bow was a Christmas present from the rest of the YouTubers, enchanted with several very good enchantments, and I'm pretty sure that it's a modded bow.**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Gonna be Us or Them

**Chapter Three: There's No Trying to Deny It's Gonna be Us or Them**

~Late October, Year One of MCSM~

Her father had been missing for weeks. Luna sat by the front door of the doghouse, watching out, waiting for her father's return. Her BF, Sherbet was watching from the side entrance. Her mother had taken over as pack leader…but even the pack leader had a boss, the master of the pack…and he was missing too. For about as long as her father.

Sunset. A beautiful time of day, when the bright structures of town and Funland alike were reaching their full beauty, shining in the night. Nevertheless, it was still the time when mobs started spawning…and the mark of yet another day without her father with them, with the wolf pack. Though Gregory Jr. and Fluffy lived in the Funland and the PAP Pet Shop, respectively, they had not lived in the doghouse since before Luna was even born, so they didn't count.

It was then when they heard a howl from in the distance. Deep, familiar, yet also mournful, from the (I think) southeastern side of the world. Her father, Barnaby, alpha of the pack, the oldest, the third member of the pack when including the two deceased alphas from _years_ ago, from months before even Sherbet was born – before episode 100.

She responded. Higher pitched, anxious, determined, with an underlying message – "we're coming, Dad".

A couple of minutes later, the seven wolves raced into the night, past the stinking zombies and bony skeletons – bane of Gregory, first of the pack – and spindly-legged spiders and always-avoid-'em creepers. Witches threw potions that missed. Skellies shot arrows, which were dodged. And ever since the Nether was infused with the Overworld since a few weeks back, fiery blazes slung fireballs…their aim was true, but they weren't out that night. It was heavily raining. A thunderstorm even, as lightning cracked in the background. But they didn't turn back.

Dripping wet, panting slightly yet fierce-eyed and growling, they entered the nether-brick fortress, looming high and dark, leering at them, as though its literal reeking of danger, death, fear and evil was just a warning to those who entered it. Past the lava moat, and into the depths. Into Hell, the Underworld, the Nether recreation; where the masterminds of evil resided, plotted and activated their horrendous, nefarious plans…where their missing family was…

It was now or never. Do or die. Though doing may mean death, if they didn't do it, hope would never be there within them. And _that_ was almost certain death.

The first guards that they met were spiders. Unsurprising, as they literally had a spider dungeon beneath their castle. Scuttling across the nether-brick floor, with the occasional jockey. Arrows flew in every direction. For those that ignored them, they passed. For those who attacked them, they killed them. Nothing would stand in their way. _Nothing_.

Zombies came. And skeletons. Same treatment applied for them. And reinforcements came. Other _googlies_ , Nether and Overworld alike. Oh eff.

They were falling. Benton and Corey fell to a mega-load of cave spiders (where _is_ that abandoned mineshaft?), then Bengy collapsed after a vicious fight with a wither skeleton which he did manage to kill…and didn't get up again. After that…oh my…poor Sherbet, flung into the lava moat by a creeper explosion after fighting and killing a couple of blazes…son of Aqua and Spring, wolves of water (who died by water), dying to fire…guess two negatives do make a positive…

* * *

Okay, I shouldn't be joking, this is a Sirius matter.

* * *

Fine! Fine! I'll get on with the damn story.

* * *

Duncan, Flippy and Luna, the last of the 'rescue wolves', hurried to the downstairs. Two figures greeted them – They-Who-Must-Not-Be-Spared. They have, after all, committed heinous acts against the wolf pack: injuring wolves, kidnapping wolves, _killing_ wolves, attacking the ultimate pack leader whose life was in their dirty little hands…and that was to the wolf pack alone.

They advanced. Biting, scratching, yet they sent arrows and potions flying. It seemed like hours, but after a while, an arrow missed its target. It hit a wolf that most forgot was even in the room.

The alpha wolf of the pack fell, unmoving, into the pit that no one dared step foot near. Into the fiery depths below.

* * *

She was internally stunned in horror. Numb. It took her a few seconds to comprehend another life fact: she would never see her father again. Howls sounded. Even the two terrorists gasped in shock. Meanwhile, beneath that surface, a cry of anguish echoed into the dark, dark room. A very familiar voice, one she had not heard in the same, long weeks when her…f-father was…m-missing, and now he was…

She felt nothing. Nothing but numbness, pure fear…and anger. She craved vengeance. Blood. The beetroot-hued blood of her father's killer. However, she was too late – her mother and her pack-mate, whose best friend died at the very hands of the Skeleton, were charging after him. Therefore, Luna went after Veeva Dash, or the Witch.

Seconds later, she felt a strange sensation. Pain. Impurity. Her blood felt like lead, weighing her down, but still, she advanced. She had to complete her quest. Her 'Quest to Save My Family' had ended in disaster. This time, it was the 'Quest to _A_ _venge_ My Family'.

Time seemed to pass in slow motion. A bottle of maroon liquid came flying her way. Then she felt her body hit the nether-brick floor, and the world went black.

 **A/N: OMG…I actually nearly shed a tear writing this! RIP SLW Wolf Pack, and may TargetDash RIP. Of course, the first one was 'rest in peace', and the other is 'rest in pieces', duh! Don't forget to R &R! **

**Take note that this theory was partially based on the _Stampy's Lovely World_ episode 541 - _I Lost_. Go watch it on YouTube.**

 **PS - Challenge: Find all of my Easter Eggs in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Til Then I Walk Alone

**Chapter Four: 'Til then I Walk Alone**

 _Back in the days when the world was recent_

 _And life was worth living and it was all decent_

 _Memories flash by, as noob grew to pro_

 _The strength of friendship made it so_

 _Friends came, love blossomed, hearts and experience expanded_

 _Until the day the spark had landed_

 _It had all changed, the war begun_

 _One seriousness thus had been shown (dun-dun-duuuuunn)_

 _It all cracked apart, hard work to nothingness_

 _Compassion withered, to be replaced by ruthlessness_

 _Hearts were hardened, life grew tight_

 _As even gentle souls must fight_

 _Now all is lost, dreams are banished_

 _Love is long dead, and fear is established_

* * *

~Late September, Year Four of MCSM (Around 2 Years and 11 Months Later) ~

Silence. It had been a very long while. And he was alone. Internally shattered. Even the spark of optimism, there from years ago, had started to fade.

 _Tonight I'm so alone_

So true. Just him and the ones he despised, in the lonely fortress in the middle of the sea.

 _This sorrow takes a hold_

So much loss…he lost too much…too many.

 _Don't leave me here so cold_

 _(Never want to be so cold)_

 _Your touch used to be so kind_

 _Your touch used to give me life_

The world was his heart and soul, of joy, vibrance and fun creativity…

 _I've waited all this time,_

 _I've wasted so much time_

 _Don't leave me alone_

 _Cause I barely see at all_

Just nether-brick and red nether-brick and lava…and obsidian…

" _I vote we build an obsidian prison and surround it with lava!"_ Oh, the irony, the absolute irony of what happened next. If past-him knew _that_ was going to happen…he mentally chuckled. He wouldn't believe it, or would've gone mental to make sure it didn't happen. He wouldn't go back in time to fix that, though…time travel is messy business. He had experienced it himself…at least twice. Those were simpler, more carefree, more joyful times…

 _Don't leave me alone, I'm_

 _Falling in the black_

 _Slipping through the cracks_

 _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

Into the depths of Nether-hell…was there a way to seek help?

 _Dreaming of the way it used to be_

 _Can you hear me?_

Back in those days…relative peace. Joy. Simple connection. Freedom.

 _Falling in the black_

 _Slipping through the cracks_

 _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

No. It was all a distant memory…the past. A past as dark as the night sky in a World no one had ever step foot in, of memories of blood and voices, ones he would never hear again…

 _Falling inside the black_

 _Falling inside, falling inside the black_

 _You were my source of strength_

 _I've traded everything_

 _That I love for this one thing_

It was his first home.

 _(Stranded in the offering)_

 _Don't leave me here like this_

 _Can't hear me scream from the abyss_

Then there was that stormy night. He heard death. Death claimed many googlies, yet also over half of his wolf pack. It had been an eternity since then, but he still couldn't forget the final howls of so many of his beloved dogs…

 _And now I wish for you my desire_

 _Don't leave me alone_

 _Cause I barely see at all_

 _Don't leave me alone, I'm_

 _Falling in the black_

 _Slipping through the cracks_

 _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

 _Dreaming of the way it used to be_

So many friends…now gone. Lost in battle. Failed rescuing. He saw quite a few of them happen too, it was…indescribable. Heartbreaking, some may even say. Flames, potions, arrows, mobs.

He supposed he could blame Herobrine for causing all this.

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Falling in the black_

 _Slipping through the cracks_

 _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

 _Falling inside the black_

 _Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black_

Black souls, black hearts, black skies, black hopes.

Cracked souls, cracked hearts, cracked minds, cracked lands.

 _(Falling in the black.)_

 _(Slipping through the cracks.)_

 _Falling in the black_

 _Slipping through the cracks_

 _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

 _Dreaming of the way it used to be_

 _Can you hear me?_

The days were a blur. From the day the wolf pack…well, that; till a particularly…memorable day. The day when a part of him almost literally leapt into the Void. She was gone. In front of him.

They actually tried to make him kill her. He still couldn't believe it…he didn't, of course. Why would he ever hurt the ones he cared about…loved? He subconsciously traced a thin line down over his left eye, silvery pink over the years. It wasn't deep, and maybe it wouldn't have scarred, if it had not been made by the maroon-tipped arrow, the very same arrow that was forced into, then dropped from his own hand.

Then all was another painful blur. A blur plagued by exhaustion from vivid nightmares, heart-piercing words and laughter he could never forget, be it temporary like it was before the cold war, or permanently…which was never.

 _Falling in the black_

 _Slipping through the cracks_

 _Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

 _Falling inside the black_

 _Can you hear me?_

Could he use…the 'portkey'? He took it out. The two flowers had just about completely wilted. It had been that way since…the day they…killed…her. The arrow was just about entirely solid, visible, not mist-like as though time had frozen for over three years. But…there had to be a way.

 _Falling inside the black_

 _Can you hear me?_

He had to try…the 'portkey' might not just provide a one-way trip.

 _Falling inside the black_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Falling inside_

 _Falling inside, falling inside_

 _The black._

But…to go to who? He didn't know which of his other friends were still alive…like, the fellow survivors of the Mansion? Maybe they were. Jesse – the impromptu-detective guy in the red armour seemed reliable. At that, within minutes of careful self-convincing and planning, only two…people were left in the World, the world built so long ago, yet at that moment, destroyed, silent and cold; instead of the bright, vivid and fun-filled carefree days of bliss like so many long, bloody years before.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah…I sank Sqampy and killed so many others…I'm so evil, it's unreal. But it must be done, for the sake of the story. RIP Minecraft Helpers. Don't forget to R &R, and if you don't mind, I need to go internally cry for an hour. **_**Falling Inside the Black**_ **belongs to Skillet, BTW.**

 **Edit: More on the Ship's Sinking can be found on my companion fic _The Last Stand_ in the Minecraft section. The story ID for that is 13006696.**

 **The 'link' to the song lyrics is in Chapter One. "And that's the end of this episode here, there'll be a link to the next episode once it's online; thank you to [everyone] for helping, and thank you so much for watching, and I'll see you all later. Bye!" (And don't forget to R &R!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing Left for Me to Do

**Chapter Five: Right Here in the Darkness There's Nothing Left for Me to Do**

~A Few Days Later~

Most of the world was engulfed in flames. The flammable structures had been burnt to the ground, with nothing but dull, grey ashes left. The disaster wasn't even started by some run-amok, griefing, arson-committing pile of trash. No. It was a mega-load of creepers. By that, like a hundred and more. Sighing centaurs, how she hated those explosive beasts!

And those creatures killed pigs, causing pigs from _all over the world_ to run to avenge their fallen friends and family. By summoning in a huge pig monster…Pigzilla. That…thing killed the creepers, yes, but also…most of the dogs. Or rather, every animal but one.

 _I walk a lonely road_

Technically, there's Wink.

 _The only one that I have ever known_

 _Don't know where it goes_

 _But it's home to me and I walk alone_

More like former home.

 _I walk this empty street_

 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

 _Where the city sleeps_

Midnight. Fantastic. When the mobs would be out to roam the wasteland of a valley, the place that was…used to be her home.

 _And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

All those dreams…so many dogs rescued…to nothingness. Nothing but rubble and holes in the ground. Those…stupid…mobs!

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

WINK!

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _'Til then I walk alone_

She had just perfected a new potion – a potion of de-aging. Her long-gone friend would've been proud. Yet as the building shook from the explosions, and wooden splinters flew everywhere, the bottle of icy blue liquid splashed onto the wolf standing next to her…who shrank into his early stages of puppyhood.

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

The tears just kept coming…such hard work and dedication…to ruins…

 _I'm walking down the line_

 _That divides me somewhere in my mind_

 _On the border line_

 _Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Page, Molly, Polly, Milquetoast, every other dog and cat and other animals, dead. The wolves were, of course, a different story.

 _Read between the lines_

 _Of what's fu_ —"STOP!"

" **What?!"**

"NO SWEARING, PLEASE!"

" **Okay, okay, but I can't change the lyrics of a song, usually. And this case is** _ **not**_ **an exception!"**

Silence.

" **And for heaven's sake, stop bam-crashing the fourth wall! It takes an entire half-hour to fix!" (Reinforces fourth wall with obsidian in creative mode) "Alright, where were we? Oh, yeah."**

 _Read between the lines_

 _Of what's f**ked up and everything's alright_

 _Check my vital signs_

 _To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk a..._

She remembered that day. The beginning of Dogcraft. The world was of beautiful forests and valleys. And zombies. And dead pigs. And German shepherds…and Molly. Beagles. Along with the beauty of mods and shaders… **do I really need to reinforce the fourth wall with** _ **bedrock**_ **this time?**

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _'Til then I walk alone_

She wondered whether her friends were okay. Especially the namesake of one of her (dead) cats. He hadn't been heard from since they left the Mansion for home…and most of the ones associated with him disappeared within around a year after his disappearance. What was going on? He didn't even show up to the competitions after winning three in a row. She was sure he wasn't _that_ arrogant. Then…why? Why? _Why_?

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk a..._

She needed help, ASAP.

 _I walk this empty street_

 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

 _Where the city sleeps_

 _And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

She looked at her 'portkey'. Even the portal to Bookcraft had been destroyed by those almighty griefer mob-kings. But she still had to try…

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _'Til then I walk alone..._

Squeezing the disc more tightly than normal, both she and her now-puppy wolf were whisked to the Portal Network. They did find who they were looking for – asleep. A scar she had never seen before ran down his closed left eye. Exactly what happened in the time they lost contact?

She tapped his shoulder. "Wake up. Wake up," she whisper-shouted, and her friend snapped up with a squeak of…terror. Paranoia? Yes, _exactly what happened_ in the time they lost contact?

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I killed Dogcraft too. RIP Dogcraft. Don't forget to R &R! (BTW, Page and Molly love you, go rescue a dog.)**

 **Note that this is based on the events of _Dogcraft_ episode 81, 183 and 240.**

 **The 'link' to the song lyrics are in Chapter 1.**

 **PS, to conclude, they wandered the Portal Network, found the portal to the Beacontown World and eventually settled down there. Then came the events of Season 2. The sequel will be posted on the crossover section (between MC and MCSM), but an easier option is to click into my profile. The Story ID is 13006495.  
**


End file.
